creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheShadyNerd
Please put a title on your posts to separate your talk from others' talks. Thank you. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Squidward's Suicide page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ObliterationoftheSelf (Talk) 21:04, November 1, 2012 X-Tramsmos Any particular reason why you added the marked for review category to my gramatically and properly structured story X-Transmos? Just curious. I should never come anywhere near sharp objects or heavy machinery 16:54, November 12, 2012 (UTC) There are a couple small errors I noticed. They were toward the beginning, pretty close together, misspellings of the words explanation and capacity, and an extra R in transparent while describing the red orb near the end. I read the story, and I freaking love it. I may have jumped the gun on that one, as the rest of the story is (quite amazingly, I may add) properly spelled and grammatically correct, and I'd hate to see this flagged by people (*coughnitpickerssuchasyourstrulycough*) due to very minute errors in the beginning. Sorry to alarm you. EDIT: MooseJuice fixed it up. Hopefully the tag is removed soon! :) TheShadyNerd (talk) 17:12, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Alright (: Haha, okay. Just wanted to clear that up. Hope I didn't come off as pissed off. What did you like about it? I love feedback and it would be appreciated if you gave me some. Thanks alot, and don't worry about it. I should never come anywhere near sharp objects or heavy machinery 00:56, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thank You for inproving my Pasta. At first i was worried you screwed it up. I am guessing that you helped to make it better. I would appretiate if you sent me a message on the edits you made. -Monkeyman764 Creatore of The Knock. Text Changes Hey, Question, I'm brand new here,a dn you commented on my page, but to be honest, i have no clue how to change the text at all. :\ Looks like its been fixed! Only thing left for you to do is talk to an Admin about changing the title and you're golden! TheShadyNerd (talk) 23:10, December 16, 2012 (UTC) [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 23:29, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry 'bout that, Sloshedtrain. :/ I'll try not to let it happen again. TheShadyNerd (talk) 01:31, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Helping With Improper Pages Thank you :) I contacted ClericofMadness and explained my mis take, and requested that the page be deleted EternalAbyss (talk) 15:48, December 21, 2012 (UTC) RE:Vandalism Yes, it is vandalism. Thank you for telling us. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 22:10, December 21, 2012 (UTC) It's Totally Not Jeff, Guys Hi, (dont mind my yelling its to add to thehumor of how you just wana mess with me but i find it funny to make things like " So this isnt about jeff then?" nice joke dude) THE SECOND INSANITY IS NOT, NOT ABOUT JEFF JEFF IS NOT MADE OF FEELINGS TO KILL.. well mabey he is but hes not a actual feeling (dont mind my yelling im only jokeing) (TheBoldWriter (talk) 00:47, December 31, 2012 (UTC)TheBoldWriter, creator of The Second Insanity) Hi. While I understand that you don't want us to think it's about/related to Jeff the Killer, putting several thousand disclaimers not only makes us doubtful of the non-connection, but deteriorates the quality of the pasta itself. If it would seem related without the disclaimers, maybe it's too close to Jeff and needs to be changed. And your comment on the talk page of the story only leads me to believe that you may somewhat intend this to be related to Jeff, if only theoretically. TheShadyNerd (talk) 00:55, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Two Articles I think I uploaded it twice by accident, my mistake. Thanks for pointing it out though EvilBatLemons (talk) 22:25, January 2, 2013 (UTC) LittleBigPlanet 2 Story Ok, I have edited the page a load of times and removed the cliches, and changed the "YOU'RE NEXT" to "I've killed your friends, Now im coming for you"... I've got to scare people somehow, but I know clichés are not the way to go now, thank you... LionTheCat (talk) 18:35, January 3, 2013 (UTC) It's getting better, don't get me wrong, I'm just trying to help. Cliches are so used on the site it's...well, cliche, and I'm glad someone's making an effort to try and avert that. TheShadyNerd (talk) 18:38, January 3, 2013 (UTC) I have spellchecked everything (I'm quite a fast typer so things get mispelled often and I don't see it). There may be more clichés I haven't found yet though (I'm quite new to creepy pastas). If there are clichés still on the page or you have more improvements, just put it on the story's comments/talk page. LionTheCat (talk) 18:50, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Im about to fix it... just to tell you that the three-dot-pause-every-line thing is a reflex, instead of commas I usually use three-dot pauses. So, yeah... Time to work on it then EDIT: I don't know what bits are Sub-Par, Just put them as a reply in this talk page and I will edit them. LionTheCat (talk) 19:04, January 3, 2013 (UTC) TheABe's Pasta Talk Hello, I saw that you put my pasta as "marked for review" and that's just fine, but could you give me a run down of what to fix so I can? I would be appreciated, thanks. TheABe (talk) 23:56, January 11, 2013 (UTC) It's currently a wall of text with many misspelled words and grammar errors. These things usually need reviewing, since there is kind of a quality standard here. TheShadyNerd (talk) 00:03, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh my... it wasn't a wall of text when I published it. I did use paragraphs... also, fixed spelling. in all seriousness, this is how it looks: Alright, I went ahead and re paragraphed it all. Anything else? TheABe (talk) 00:31, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Just some minor things, like word choice and grammar. Just fix it up to the best of your ability, and if you need help, someone will probably do so if you ask. *coughcough* TheShadyNerd (talk) 00:34, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Alright. thank you for the help, I can clean up what needs to be cleaned up. To my defense though, as you can see, it was in paragraphs when I published it. I had to go through and redo it all before it would accept it. I'm not sure what went wrong. come to think of it actually, if you could name some of these word choices, it would be appreciated. I understand I have a habit of repeating the same word from time to time. Though I take it, since you didn't mention it, you didn't find any issue with the content of the story itself? Because if it's just plain bad, I don't see much point in editing it. TheABe (talk) 00:39, January 12, 2013 (UTC) The point of marking it as it is marked is so that you can make adjustments to make it better. The content is okay, I like the 'seeker of horror' idea. But there's still some sub-par word choice, oddly capitalized words, words that need to be capitalized, and some minor grammar issues. Don't immediately regard it as unfixable when it's marked with the BAD template, it just means there's more than a few errors. Fix em and you're golden. TheShadyNerd (talk) 00:53, January 12, 2013 (UTC) I appreciate your having gone over it. This whole buisness has been a bit embarrasing. I'l go over it again lalter, but if anyone decides to fix what needs to be fixed, I certainly wouldn't stop them. as long as no one changes the plot without first asking me. TheABe (talk) 01:06, January 12, 2013 (UTC) The Parasite It was not blank I don't know why the words I pasted wouldn't show. I meant to put: Everything you think you know about yourself is a lie. Your name, early memories, even your species. You were an airborne parisite when you made your way into your "fathers" body. Where you copied the the DNA of transformed into what humans call sperm. You then made your way into your mothers body. There you turned into something horrible. You began coppying human DNA a and helped yourself to your hosts nutrients. You became a semi human thta humans call a fetus. When you were redy you emerged. They thought you were "sooooooooo cute", little did they know you would be their speicies' demise. as you completed your trans formation into a human wich hapenns usually at 3 years after emergence you deleted your memories to fit in and learn of human culture. You spent all your years learning of humans and how to destroy them. And when you "die" your body will grow pail and conort and you will be one of us, born too destroy them. you can only see t iu will be a rakef you highlight it You can only see it if you highlight it. -- TheGuardianSeesYou (talk) 21:11 Well, you can see my confusion, then. Please don't do stuff like that, you could get in trouble with people who don't take kindly to things like black fonts. TheShadyNerd (talk) 21:15, January 16, 2013 (UTC) I Don't Know All this stuff you asking me to do, I don't know how. I'm just trying to get a story posted for an acquantence. -- TheGuardianSeesYou (talk) 21:22, January 16, 2013 (UTC) RE:Edit conflicts "Curse you and your superior reflexes and computer speed! :P" I do approximately 75% of my editing on my iPhone (which is slow, crashes constantly, and only allows you to edit in source mode (plus it doesn't let you upload any pictures to ANY website)), 20% on my iPad (which crashes semi-constantly, if you're a voracious editor like I am), and 5% on my computer (which I barely get any access to and barely know how to use as a result). Plus, I'm getting plenty of edit conflicts from you, Mr. Nerd. Mainly from you adding categories while I'm trying to fix up a page. By the way, what have I edit conflicted you on? Just curious. -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:49, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Nerd! Wherever you are! HYEAAAAALP! You-know-who is attacking Trollpasta Wiki again. Keep a sharp eye out for his shenanigans there, will you? [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 21:04, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Yup, I'm on it. Sorry I wasn't on earlier. :/ TheShadyNerd (talk) 21:06, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the nice rating I'm glad you liked my creepypasta "L is Real 2401". When i came up with the idea, i checked here to see if anyone else had written a creepypasta about it, when no one had, i figured i'd do it. I tried to use as few cliches as possible in the pasta, and it is the first Creepypasta i have ever written, so the 8.5/10 you gave it is really apriciated. Thanks! Torak11 (talk) 23:19, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the nice rating Thanks for reading my creepypasta and giving it a good rating, it's the first creepypasta i have ever written, so the 8.5/10 is greatly appriciated, thanks! Torak11 (talk) 23:24, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about the double message, chrome was acting up again... Torak11 (talk) 23:26, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Talk on Coradeen's Candelabra You should totally upload coradeens candelabra to youtube, I can garuntee you'd get a TON of subscribers. CreepyPastaLover (talk) 22:38, February 9, 2013 (UTC)CreepyPastaLover Tis a work of fiction my friend. This show doesn't exist (hopefully). TheShadyNerd (talk) 02:18, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Nazi x Military That rule only applies to Nazi and History. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 02:12, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay. For some reason I thought I saw something you'd made on the Genre Listing that the two didn't go together. Whoops. And now I have to edit that pasta again, reverting my mistake edit conflicted my revision of the damn thing. >.< TheShadyNerd (talk) 02:15, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Sorry. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 02:17, February 12, 2013 (UTC) 's okay. You're just doing your job. :P TheShadyNerd (talk) 02:19, February 12, 2013 (UTC) On Bus Stop Beast I consciously chose 'Whens' rather than 'When is'. Marlene is a small child, she doesn't speak in such a formal way. Noodle killer (talk) 02:35, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Ahh, gotcha. Makes more sense now. It's usually spelled 'when's', and I thought it was a vandal editing the story. Sorry 'bout that. TheShadyNerd (talk) 02:11, February 16, 2013 (UTC) No probs, thanks for the correct edit. Noodle killer (talk) 02:35, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 02:30, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Notification to all VCROC members We are about to start assigning weekly tasks to VCROC members. Each member will help to clean up, clear out, and increase the overall maintenance of the Site Administration categories. Please go to this page for further details. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 02:32, February 22, 2013 (UTC) I don't know yet. I was hoping members would be able to discuss some possible set-ups. I was thinking of discussing the matter on the the talk page of the VCROC/Request page. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 15:47, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Did so. At least, proclaimed my volunteeringnessship. Foshizzle. TheShadyNerd (talk) 15:51, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Btw, User:Benjaminthewill123123/VCROC/Task - did this for you :3 Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 16:41, February 22, 2013 (UTC) About my creepypasta, called Schools, yes it was translated from other language. Sorry for mistakes. If you want, you are free to correct them. Monphat (talk) 08:55, April 23, 2013 (UTC)Monphat